Lelouch and the Caribbean
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Jack and Lelouch meet as Lelouch takes over Port Royal, the Caribbean the only place he's had any trouble with after the damoclese battle, and the two fight in just about every way possible in search of greater power and peace. T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch and the Caribbean

By: C.C.

*Hey, everyone! I have a new fanfic for you all! This is one of the more difficult fanfics for me to write, but I thought it was a great idea, and I've been working on it ever since! (Side note: I know that in the original Suzaku "died"[quote on quote] in the battle with damoclese, but I decided to keep him alive in this fanfic for now) Enjoy! Please R&R!*

Introduction:

The mindset of a Pirate is selfishness, greed, and the need for power. The mindset of a King is the same, but what if his mindset was to help others through his own sins? Would he be forgiven for his good intentions, even though he killed innocent people that didn't deserve to die? Selfish and Selfless have totally different meanings, so which would describe the Demon and the Pirate?

They two are different, yet the same. What is different and what is the same? What one searches for, the other has. One is Emperor of the World, and has the power the other one struggles to obtain, but if he had the power of a King, what would he use it for? How would he use his powers with the world?

Chapter 1:

Capitan Jack Sparrow was the most well known Pirate to sail the Caribbean. His, his ship not the most feared, but the most sighted out of any other Pirate. He never went anywhere without his hat, he was somewhat off most of the time, yet when his plans seem improvised, you see in the end that he actually had a well thought out plan that only had to be changed a bit here and there due to certain circumstances.

At the moment, he had a bottle of rum and was looking out on the waters with some heavy things on his mind. He knew that Emperor Lelouch would be coming down to Port Royal any day now to seize control, the way he has done with the rest of the world, but in the battle where he took it all over at once, for whatever reason, he didn't catch Port Royal and a few other places. He knew that Tortooga might be next, even though it was a Pirate Port (which would actually make it more of a target).

"Capitan, we're almost at Port Royal, but are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Gibbs, coming up behind him. "You know that Emperor Lelouch might be there."

"Well, we need to get my compass," said Jack, having more up his sleeve than just the need for his compass. He wants to confirm the thoughts he has in mind.

"You left your compass in Port Royal?" said Gibbs.

"Would I be saying that I did needed it if I did?" retorted Jack, looking out on the waves.

Gibbs considered this and shrugged, as if to say 'True that is, but then again, you are Jack.'

* * *

Over in Port Royal, Lelouch had his chambers set up with the governor, living in his place. In his room were the two that he kept by his side at all times; C.C., the immortal Witch, and Suzaku, his Knight of Zero. He hopes that when he's finally taken full control of the Caribbean that he and Suzaku will finally be able to fulfill the Zero Recrium and obtain his goal.

"Lelouch, we've sighted a ship," said Suzaku, coming up to him.

"What ship and what is their purpose?" asked Lelouch from his seat in his chambers of what use to belong to Elizabeth Swan, but it was vacant since she had run off with Will on pirate adventures, so he took it as his own.

"It's a black ship with black sails. I believe that it might be the Black Pearl," answered Suzaku, and Lelouch looked down at the compass he had in hand.

"Sparrow, no doubt. It's about time we finally had a proper introduction. He's probably come back for his compass," said Lelouch, looking down at the compass with greed.

"What's the value in the compass if he would come over here to get it?" asked C.C., curious with her nonchalant tone and expression as she glanced over at it.

"This is no ordinary compass. As you may have noticed, it does not point North," he answered, looking over at C.C. then Suzaku.

"If it doesn't point North, then where does it point?" asked Suzaku, curious, yet wondering if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"That's what gives it the value," said Lelouch, tossing the compass into the air only to catch it in his hand again, gripping it, and slipping it onto his pocket.

Suzaku wasn't sure what to say to that answer. "Alright, so where does it point?"

Lelouch got up out of his seat and C.C. immediately took his place in it as he paced, words coming out of his mouth as he did so. "The compass doesn't point North, South, East, or West. It does not point to the direction you might need to go, but where you want to go. It's a very unusual, valuable compass, and that is probably what Jack is after."

"The compass points to what you want most?" asked Suzaku, clarifying what he'd heard.

Lelouch nodded and looked out the window to see the Black Pearl heading their way.

"So, what is it that you want us to do about him? Should we meet him out there, or attack when he gets here?" asked Suzaku, needing orders to give the men.

"No. Let him come here and fight. If he wishes to get the compass, he'll have to go through me," he said, eyeing the compass again, thinking about what he wanted most to see the arrow pointing in every which direction. "Get your men ready, Suzaku. Take C.C. with you. She might just be of help."

Suzaku nodded, and as he started to walk off, turned to see C.C. still with Lelouch.

"Go ahead, Suzaku. I'll be there in a minute," she said, knowing that he was waiting on her.

He nodded, and walked off, closing the door behind him.

"Why is it that the compass swirls out of control when you hold it?" she asked, sitting down in his chair with pizza in her lap. "Do you not know what it is that you want?"

"I know what I want, but the question is, what do I want more?" he asked out loud, no one, not even him, knew the answer to that.

"Nunnally's back in the Tokyo settlement, and you want her to be on your side instead of knowing about you and siding with Schnizel and Cornelia, but what else is it that's weighing on your mind? Is it the thought of death, or the idea of your Father being dead?"

"Neither. It's the idea of going through all of this," he answered, unmoving.

"Do you want out? Your Geass is already out of control. If you wanted to activate the code-"

"If I activate the Code, then I will loose my Geass ability," said Lelouch, cutting her off.

There was a moment of silence as C.C. thought. Lelouch turned to see her, and knew that she was keeping something from him. "What?"

"You will loose your Geass if you activate the Code, unless you are one of the few," said C.C.

Lelouch looked at her in a curious manner. "One of the few?"

"It doesn't happen often, but from time to time, we find a person known as the Code Geass. The Code Geass is able to activate the Code and still keep their Geass abilities. It's rare, but it could happen," said C.C.

Lelouch considered this as he saw Suzaku and his men ready to confront Jack and battle if it becomes necessary. The Pearl was coming in closer.

"C.C., you might wanna go out and join Suzaku. They're about to hit land," said Lelouch, looking back at the compass.

C.C. looked at him and then at the compass. "You shouldn't let your greed take you over. If you have something that you don't need, then don't fight over it."

"But I have something worth fighting for, so there's no point in this conversation," he said, keeping his calm tone.

*Alright, that's the beginning of the series; I hope you all like it, and I will try to update soon! R&R!*

*TBC? Please let me know what you think!*


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch and the Caribbean

By: C.C.

*HeyXD Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with some of my other storiesXDXD Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2:

Suzaku was over on the docks with a boarding party when the Black Pearl pulled up and was tied to the dock. Meanwhile, Jack and Gibbs looked at the boarding party, well, it was different for both. Gibbs was unsure, wondering what Jack had going on in his head. Jack, on the other hand, was happy and somewhat drunk. He walked over to Suzaku with a smile on his face and his drunken walk that he always had and let his arms out.

"Hm, let me guess," he said, grinning a stupid grin, "you're Sir Kururugi, Emperor Lelouch's Knight of Zero, am I right?"

Suzaku eyed him up and down, curious about the strange pirate before him. "You're drunk, aren't you?" he replied.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, but I am the Capitan of this here ship, so you have to treat me with care, do you not?"

"I don't have to treat any pirates with care," said Suzaku, taking a step back to avoid the smell of the rum.

"Well, I hope that I could meet your little Emperor of the world up there, wherever he is?" Jack suggested, glancing behind Suzaku while Gibbs merely just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh? You wanna meet the Emperor? Well-"

"If he wants to meet the Emperor, let him," replied a nonchalant voice from behind Suzaku. She came up behind him in a different outfit than before. She now wore a pirate getup. She had the hat, the shirt, and the short skirt, but it was somewhat revealing. She didn't care, though. She thought it was funny to watch a bunch of stupid and possibly drunk Pirates drool over some hot babe. She would be laughing on the inside.

Jack eyed her curiously for a moment and wondered who she was. "And, who might you be?" he asked, stepping past Suzaku and over to her.

"My name is C.C., though I don't see why you need to know," she said formally with one hand on her hip. Suzaku rolled her eyes cause he was seeing what was going on.

"C.C., stop before you get yourself-"

"I am above your rank as Knight of Zero, so I think that I can do as I please. I certainly don't need you or anyone else trying to baby-sit me or tell me what to do," C.C. said formally, interrupting Suzaku. When she was finished, she looked over at Jack again. "You wanted to see the Emperor Lelouch? Fine, but you have to meet my expectations."

"C.C., I really don't think-"

"Shut your mouth, Kururugi. Let me handle this," she replied, interrupting once again. "First, you are only to have one man with you if you choose to take any at all."

"I will not take a single man with me," he said, getting somewhat fearful of the way she was demanding yet nonchalant at the same time. He admired that.

"Second," she continued, "don't be scared of anything you have to say. We know why you're here and the secrets you want to find. The question is, will you be a coward? Will you try to hide your thoughts when it's literally impossible to do so around him, around me? I promise you. We can read you like a children's book."

"Both of you? You mean, you'll be in the room with me?" he said, somewhat scared and in a stupid manner.

"Of course," she said nonchalantly. "You don't expect me to leave him with a hooligan like yourself, do you?"

At first he didn't know what to say, but he quickly came up with something. "Thank you. That's what I aim for," he said with a grin on his face.

"Third, Suzaku and his troops are to take command of your men until we return. Are we understood?" she said, firmly and formally as she narrowed her eyes at him and let out her hand to shake in agreement.

Jack stared down at the hand for a moment, then took it and swiftly shook it. "Great. When do I get to meet this all mighty Emperor Lelouch?" he asked, clasping his hands together after he shook it with C.C., who was wiping her hand off from how nasty Jack's hand was.

"Come with me," she said, walking away as she flipped her hair back and Jack only eyed her with lust. Suzaku couldn't help but notice and rolled his eyes at the sight. "Suzaku, baby-sit these Pirates. I don't trust them around here alone."

"And yet you're taking one of them up to meet Lelouch?" he said curiously.

She turned to look at him before she replied. "I have him under super vision and I think that Lelouch and I can handle one Pirate alone, especially one this idiotic and drunk. It can't be that hard."

"Then you obviously don't know who you're dealing with. He's given the East Indian Trading Company quite a bit of trouble over the years," Suzaku replied smartly.

"That's right!" said Jack. "I'm one of a kind!"

C.C. glanced over at him for a moment and then looked back over at Suzaku. "Oh, I think I know exactly who I'm dealing with." She eyed him again. "Capitan Jack Sparrow. Yes, I've heard stories about you. No need for an introduction."

She then turned around again, and began to lead the way. Jack looked over at Suzaku.

"You better follow her. This is the only real chance you're gonna get to talk to Lelouch," he said while his troops started walking onto the ship.

"So we're on a first name basis now?" Jack commented with a goofy grin.

"No," said Suzaku, questioning what C.C. was planning with this hooligan. "Just go."

Jack nodded, and was about to start to go when C.C. came back. "Are you coming, Sparrow?" asked C.C. nonchalantly.

"I was just coming," he replied, and this time when she turned to leave, he followed.

Divider

Lelouch looked out his window and saw the whole thing, though he couldn't hear it. He gripped the compass in his hand and then back over at C.C. and Jack and started to laugh as he did.

"Jack Sparrow, it's about time we meet," he said out loud to himself. "You believe yourself to be King of the Sea, though you don't publicly announce it, you imply it. You may have been able to trick and outsmart Norrington and many others before, but good luck trying to get around me."

TBC? Please R&R!


End file.
